


Flaschendrehen oder wenn eine Flasche alles dreht

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual tention, Smut, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden, von diesen Lippen, die Lippen die er bis vor einer Sekunde auf seinen gespürt hatte und es in seinem ganzen Körper hat kribbeln lassen. Oh Gott, hatte er gerade wirklich Richard Beckmann geküsst? Und warum zur Hölle hatte ihm das gefallen? Wer war überhaupt auf die dämliche Idee gekommen Flaschendrehen zu spielen? - Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann kurz nach Easys Outing und ist absolut Intrigen frei, weil ich von Intrigen zurzeit echt nichts mehr hören kann.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten, lade ich die Geschichte jetzt endlich auch mal hier hoch. (Alle meine deutschen Stories veröffentliche ich immer zuerst auf Fanfiktion.de). An dieser Stelle Sorry, dass ich meinen Archieveofyourown Account so vernachlässigt habe, aber dafür lade ich gleich alle Kapitel auf einmal hoch. :D Hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Blaue Augen starrten in seine. Noch immer lagen Hände sanft auf seiner Hüfte. Noch immer war er zu nah und dann auch wieder nicht nah genug. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden, von diesen Lippen, die Lippen die er bis vor einer Sekunde auf seinen gespürt hatte und es in seinem ganzen Körper hat kribbeln lassen.

Oh Gott, hatte er gerade wirklich Richard Beckmann geküsst? Und warum zur Hölle hatte ihm das gefallen?

Wer war überhaupt auf die dämliche Idee gekommen Flaschendrehen zu spielen?

Und die viel wichtigere Frage war: Warum hatte sich dieser Kuss so verdammt richtig angefühlt, so richtig, dass es ihm regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte.

Und warum hatte sich dabei ganz deutlich etwas in seiner Hose geregt? Das musste an seiner neu entdeckten Leidenschaft für Männer liegen - bei Finn war es ja auch ähnlich gewesen - ja genau das musste es sein. Dass Ringo wenigstens auch auf Männer stand, machte das ganze einfacher aber nicht unbedingt weniger peinlich. Immerhin war hier die Rede von Richard "Ringo" Beckmann, Erzfeind und Teilzeit Arschloch. Wobei das mit dem Erzfeind neuerdings auch nicht mehr so ganz zu traf. Immerhin hatte Ringo wie versprochen die Klappe gehalten, nachdem er ihn in der Schwulen Bar erwischt hatte und ihn sogar mehr oder weniger bei seinem Outing unterstützt.

Halt. Stop. Genau, Flaschendrehen. Kuss. Verdammt er starrte Ringo, der sich mittlerweile von ihm gelöst hatte immer noch an. Auch die anderen sahen die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglauben an. Nur KayC lächelte triumphierend, immerhin war die Aufgabenstellung von ihr gekommen und ihr Gesicht ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass sie sich köstlich über die Situation amüsierte. "Ich... ähhm... ich geh mir mal noch ein Bier von unten holen..." , stammelte Easy und stand schnell auf, um irgendwie dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. 

Als er in seiner Wohnung ankam, musste er sich erst mal auf der Küchenzeile abstützen und durchatmen, er hatte immer noch weiche Knie, seine Gedanken rasten und kehrten doch immer wieder zu der Szene zurück, die sich unwiderruflich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt zu haben schien. Immer wieder spulte sie sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab.

KayC wie sie verkündet hatte, dass Easy denjenigen küssen musste auf den die Flasche als nächstes zeigen würde. Wie er die sich drehende Flasche beobachtet hatte, zugeschaut hatte, wie diese immer langsamer wurde und schließlich bei Ringo stehen blieb. Ringos Gesicht, als dieser realisierte was das hieß. 

Wie sie sich für einen Moment einfach nur erschrocken angesehen hatten, bis sie KayCs Stimme aus der Starre geholt hatte. "Na los Jungs!" , hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. "Meine Güte jetzt stellt euch doch nicht so an." , war es von Elli gekommen und er hatte gewusst, dass er aus dieser Nummer so schnell nicht wieder raus kommen würde, Spiel war Spiel und Elli verstand da keinen Spaß. Nervös hatte er zu Ringo gesehen und hatte dessen Blick aufgefangen, auffordernd, fast frech. Trotzdem hatte er keine Anstalten gemacht sich zu bewegen, hatte nur verlegen zu Ringo gestarrt. 

"Jetzt kommt schon, ist doch nur ein Kuss, danach könnt ihr euch ja weiter hassen." Das war der Moment gewesen an dem Ringo genervt aufgestöhnt, mit den Augen gerollt hatte und mit einer schnellen, eleganten Bewegung zu ihm gerutscht war. "Meine Güte..." , hatte er ihn nur noch seufzen gehört und dann waren da auf einmal Ringos Lippen auf seinen gewesen und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt man hätte gerade alle seine Zellen auf Starkstrom gestellt. Seine Hände waren wie von selbst zu Ringos Hüften gewandert, bevor er das einzige getan hatte zu dem sein Gehirn überhaupt noch fähig gewesen war und den Jüngeren zurück geküsst hatte. Und wie er ihn zurück geküsst hatte, fast hätte er darüber vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. 

"Na brauchst du ne Abkühlung?" , ließ ihn eine Stimme erschrocken herum fahren. Natürlich. Ringo. Wer sonst. Am liebsten hätte ihm Easy sofort dieses verdammte, arrogante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. "Wegen des Kusses? Garantiert nicht. Ehr was zum Mund ausspülen." , schnaubte er. "Dafür hat es dir aber ziemlich gut gefallen." , sagte Ringo frech und machte einen Schritt auf Easy zu, der wiederum einen Schritt zurück machte und sich nun mit dem Rücken zur Küchenzeile wieder fand. "Hat es nicht." , zischte Easy. 

"Ach ja? Sicher? Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung." , raunte Ringo mit einem provokanten Blick auf Easys Schritt, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass dieser genau mitbekommen hatte, welchen Effekt der Kuss auf ihn gehabt hatte. Verdammt! "Das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zutun. Höchstens damit, dass du ein Mann bist, aber das war's dann auch schon." , fauchte Easy, die Röte schoss ihm aber trotzdem ins Gesicht. 

"Ist klar." , grinste Ringo und kam noch näher. Easy musste schlucken. "Oder es liegt daran, dass es dir einfach gefällt mich zu küssen." Ringo fixierte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, so als wollte dieser, dass ihm keine von Easys Regungen entgeht. Der Jüngere lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ihn bis aufs Blut provozieren wollte und trotzdem konnte Easy sich nicht bewegen, war wie gefangen von diesem intensiven Blick, dieser Nähe. "Bild dir mal nichts ein." , stammelte er mit heißerer Stimme und hoffte, dass Ringo nicht bemerkte, dass sich seine Knie schon wieder wie Pudding anfühlten. Warum brachte ihn dieser Idiot nur auf einmal so aus dem Konzept!? "Beweis es." , flüsterte Ringo. 

Er war jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und sie den Atem des jeweils anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten, sanft, betörend, erregend. Easys Atem ging schneller, sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Diese Nähe, viel zu nah, viel zu vertaut. Viel zu viel. Mit jedem Millimeter dem er sich Ringos Lippen, fast wie magnetisch angezogen näherte, spürte er wie sich sein Verstand immer mehr verabschiedete. Zu verlockend. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Vollkommen egal ob Ringo recht hatte, er konnte dem nicht länger widerstehen. Konnte ihm nicht widerstehen. Musste dieser Anziehung nachgeben. Und mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen presste er seine Lippen auf Ringos. 

Der Kuss wurde schnell verlangend, gierig. Easys Finger krallten sich in Ringos Hemd, während dessen Finger sich in den Haaren des Fotografen vergruben. Sie ließen erst wieder von einander ab, als sie zwangsläufig Luft holen mussten. Schwer atmend standen sie sich nun gegenüber, immer noch so nah, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Noch einem Moment in dieser Stimmung verharrend. Für einen kleinen Moment die Zeit anhalten, nicht denken, nicht fragen, einfach nur spüren.

Schließlich war es Ringo der sich als erstes aus der Situation löste. "Lässt dich kalt, hmm?" Die Arroganz war in seine Stimme zurück gekehrt und er sah Easy mit einem siegreichen Grinsen an. Easy konnte das ganze noch gar nicht so richtig fassen. Er hatte Richard Beckmann geküsst. Schon wieder. "Sieht so aus als hätte ich gewonnen." , sagte Ringo triumphierend und marschierte zu Tür, gekonnt so tuend, als wäre nichts gewesen. 

Dieser Arsch! Der wollte ihn jetzt doch tatsächlich einfach so stehen lassen. "Na warte." , dachte Easy, so einfach würde er ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Ringo kam nicht mal mehr dazu die Tür zu öffnen, denn Easy hatte ihn gepackt und mit einem Ruck rücklings gegen die Haustür gedrückt. 

"Noch nicht!" Seine Stimme war rau und bestimmend. Er lehnte sich näher zu Ringo. "Dafür, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, hast du dir ganz schön viel Mühe gegeben mich dazu zu bringen dich nochmal zu küssen." , raunte er in Ringos Ohr. Dieser erschauderte als er Easys gehauchte Worte auf seiner Haut spürte. Er spürte ein Kribbeln, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Spürte Easys Bartstoppeln sanft über seine Wange kratzen. Spürte die Schwere von Easys Körper die ihn gegen die Tür presste, spürte Easy. Und dann waren da Easys Lippen an seinem Hals, zart und verführend und kaum auszuhalten. Es fühlte sich an als würde er den Verstand verlieren und wahrscheinlich tat er das auch, wie hätte er es sich sonst erklären sollen, warum ihn dieser Kerl auf einmal so sehr anmachte. Er stöhnte auf, als Easy begann an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr zu saugen. Sich ergebend ließ er seinen Kopf zurück fallen um Easy noch besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Doch dieser hatte andere Pläne, denn gerade als Ringo den Dunkelhaarigen zu sich ziehen wollte, weil er es wirklich nicht länger aushielt Easy nicht zu berühren, nicht endlich wieder diese viel zu talentierten Lippen zu küssen, hörte Easy auf.

"Wenn dann ist das hier ein Unentschieden." , sagte Easy und ließ den Jüngeren los, bevor er, gespielt lässig, an ihm vorbei, grinsend in sein Zimmer marschierte. Was Ringo konnte, das konnte er schon lange. 

Ringo hingegen stand immer noch leicht außer Atem im Raum und sah Easy erstaunt, fast etwas enttäuscht nach. Dann schloss er wie ferngesteuert die Tür hinter sich, an die er sich sogleich Halt suchend lehnen musste, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Er war sich sicher, wenn Easy das Ganze gerade nicht unterbrochen hätte, dann hätte das hier wahrscheinlich in Easys Bett geendet, wenn sie es überhaupt bis dahin geschafft hätten. Denn Ringo war sich sicher ein drittes Mal hätte er nicht widerstehen können. 

Schon auf der Dachterrasse, war es ihm schwer gefallen den Kuss zu beenden, aber immerhin waren sie nicht alleine gewesen und es war immer noch Easy Winter gewesen den er da geküsst hatte. Easy Winter den er eigentlich hasste, hatte er jedenfalls gedacht. Konnte man jemanden hassen und sich plötzlich gleichzeitig so von ihm angezogen fühlen? Und konnte es Easy eventuell sogar genauso gehen? Das Ganze wirkte so surreal und trotzdem war es gerade passiert. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, mal Easy Winter zu küssen und erst recht nicht damit, dass es ihm gefallen würde. 

Trotzdem hatte ihn dieser Kuss so derartig überrumpelt, dass er selbst Minuten danach noch nicht in der Lage gewesen war, klar zu denken. Oder warum sonst hatte seine Provokation in einer heftigen Knutscherei geendet, die so garantiert nicht geplant gewesen war. Er wollte Easy nur ärgern, wollte ihn ein bisschen aufziehen und vielleicht hatte er auch ein kleines bisschen heraus finden wollen ob dieser Kuss Easy genauso verwirrt und überwältigt hatte wie ihn selbst. 

Und dann hatte er ihn ein zweites Mal geküsst. Und ein zweites Mal hatte es sich angefühlt, als hätte jemand seine Venen in Flammen gesteckt und gleichzeitig sämtliche Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt. Der einzige Grund warum er es geschafft hatte sich zu lösen, war die Angst gewesen, die Angst was das zu bedeuten hatte. Und so hatte er wieder seine übliche Maske aus Arroganz und Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt und hatte so schnell wie möglich aus der Situation fliehen wollen, damit er am Ende nicht noch etwas sehr dummes anstellen würde. 

Tja das hatte Easy dann wohl für ihn übernommen. Gott, er hatte gerade wirklich mit seinem Erzfeind rum gemacht. Und es hatte ihm gefallen, mehr als gefallen, es war das einzige an das er denken konnte. Easys Lippen, Easys Berührungen, Easys Worte. "Dafür, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst hast du dir ganz schön viel Mühe gegeben mich dazu zu bringen dich nochmal zu küssen." , hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht Easy. Es gab 1000 Gründe warum er Easy Winter nicht wollen konnten, nicht wollen durfte und doch hatte er gerade das Gefühl, dass er noch nie etwas so sehr begehrt hatte. Verdammter Mist!


	2. Chapter 2

Erhitzte Körper, eng aneinander gepresst. Hände die über seinen Rücken gleiten. Heiß. Finger die sich in seine Haare krallen. Hemmungslos. Endlich. Glühende Küsse. Hungrig, nicht genug. Heißer Atem auf seiner Haut. Ein raues Stöhnen, ungezügelt. "Mehr!" Diese Lippen, begierig, süchtig. Jede kleine Berührung, elektrisierend. Die Nähe, kaum zu ertragen. Zu gut. Atemberaubend. Zitternd, erregt, berauscht. Zu viel. "Ringo!" - Vorbei.

Easy schreckte keuchend auf, brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren wo er war... dass er alleine war. "Fuck!" Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein viel zu eindeutiger Traum. Nicht in einer Millionen Jahre hätte er gedacht, dass er mal so von Richard Beckmann träumen würde. Zumindest nicht bis vor ein paar Stunden. Doch dieser eine Kuss auf der Dachterrasse, hatte plötzlich alles innerhalb von Sekunden auf den Kopf gestellt. Wie war das möglich? Und wie verdammt nochmal sollte das weiter gehen? 

Die Tatsache, dass Ringo dem Ganzen vorhin zumindest nicht ganz abgeneigt gewesen zu sein schien, verwirrte ihn umso mehr. War das alles nur ein Spiel? Oder hatte Ringo tatsächlich auch gespürt, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas deutlich verändert hatte? Gefühlstechnisch? Körperlich? Sexuell? All diese Fragen auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Seufzend ließ sich Easy zurück in die Kissen fallen. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er Ringo wollte, zu sehr wollte. Und dass es ungefähr 1000 Gründe dafür gab, warum das hieß, dass er entweder lebensmüde oder gleich vollkommen bekloppt geworden war. 

Wenige Meter weiter ging es Ringo nicht anders, schon seit gefühlten Stunden wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, nachdem er von einem ganz ähnlichen Traum schlagartig wach geworden war. Einem Traum, den er sich ganz sicher verboten hatte zu träumen, allerdings hatte das sein Gehirn mal wieder nicht im geringsten interessiert. Dieser Typ schien ihn jetzt schon bis in sein Unterbewusstsein zu verfolgen. Shit! Die Bilder des Traums ließen ihn immer noch nicht los, zu hinreißend war der Anblick, die Vorstellung gewesen.

Easy, stöhnend unter sich, nackt, verlockend. Bernsteinfarbene Augen die plötzlich ganz dunkel geworden waren und ihn voller Lust angeblickt hatten. Volle Lippen die sich auf seine gelegt hatten, besitzergreifend, stürmisch und trotzdem sanft... sinnlich. Die Nähe, fast schon intim, vertraut. Wahnsinnig. Jede Berührung war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag gewesen, explosiv und unwiderstehlich. Er hatte sein eigenes Stöhnen gehört, sein Verlangen nach mehr. Pure Leidenschaft. Hingabe. Ein Rausch der ihn vollkommen mit sich gerissen und ihm den kläglichen Rest seines Verstandes geraubt hatte. Fast war ihm als könnte er Easys Hände immer noch auf seinem Körper spüren, obwohl sie nie da gewesen waren, zumindest nicht so. 

Stop! Wenn er so weiter machte, würde er diese Nacht garantiert kein Auge mehr zu machen. Keine Gedanken mehr an Easy! Das war alles nur ein Spiel gewesen. Er hatte Easy nur ärgern wollen, hatte er immer schon gerne getan. Und dass das Ganze derart ausgeartet war, das musste noch lange nichts heißen, das durfte nichts heißen. Immerhin machte er oft genug mit irgendwelchen Typen rum, nur so aus Spaß, ohne Bedeutung. Easy sah ja jetzt auch nicht so schlecht aus und er selbst stand nun einmal auch auf Männer und ein bisschen getrunken hatten sie ja auch, da konnte das schon einmal vorkommen. Genau, das waren ganz einfach nur Reaktionen seines Körpers gewesen, mit Easy persönlich hatte das rein gar nichts zu tun. Ja so musste es sein. Demonstrativ drehte er sich um und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn. Wenn er morgen aufwachte, würde wieder alles normal sein. Er und Easy würden sich weiter hassen und den Kuss würden sie ganz einfach vergessen. Vielleicht war das hier ja doch alles nur ein ganz verrückter Traum.

Als Easy am Morgen aufwachte, kamen ihm schlagartig die Bilder des letzten Abends in den Kopf. Kurz zweifelte er daran ob das alles wirklich passiert war oder ob es nicht doch einfach nur ein sehr komischer Traum in Folge einer durchzechten Nacht gewesen war. Vermutlich wäre ihm diese Erklärung lieber gewesen. Aber leider musste er zugeben, dass er eigentlich ganz genau wusste, dass er letzte Nacht alles andere als betrunken gewesen war und leider erinnerte er sich auch noch viel zu gut daran was Traum und was Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Nur was er jetzt tun sollte, das wusste er immer noch nicht. Er würde erst einmal abwarten, immerhin konnte man Ringo nie so ganz trauen. Das ganze war sowieso schon verrückt genug. Es wäre peinlich wenn Ringo ihn am Ende doch nur verarschen wollte. Also erst mal gar nichts tun. Vielleicht musste das alles ja gar nichts bedeuten und sie würden den Kuss einfach vergessen und alles würde wieder so sein wie vorher. 

Seufzend zwang er sich die Gedanken an letzte Nacht weg zu schieben und stand auf. In der Küche angekommen, musste er zu allem Übel feststellen, dass Tobias mal wieder vergessen hatte Kaffee einzukaufen. Automatisch machte er sich auf den Weg in die Dach-WG, immerhin war es zu Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie bei einander ein und aus gingen. Als er die Wohnung betrat, traf er auf Elli, die am Tisch saß und frühstückte. "Na mal wieder zum Schnorren hier?" , stichelte sie. "Hmm. Kaffee ist leer." , murmelte Easy, immer noch reichlich verschlafen. Vor dem ersten Kaffee war mit ihm morgens nun mal nicht viel anzufangen. "Bedien dich." , grinste Elli und deutete auf die Kaffeekanne auf der Küchenzeile. Wortlos nahm sich Easy eine Tasse und goss sich ein. Im nächsten Moment wäre ihm diese allerdings fast wieder aus der Hand gefallen, als sich die Badezimmer Tür öffnete und ein frisch geduschter, nur mit Handtuch bekleideter Ringo ins Wohnzimmer trat. 

Als dieser Easy erblickte, blieb er fast erschrocken stehen, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet den Fotografen schon so bald wieder zu sehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Easy musste schlucken und versuchte krampfhaft seine Augen nicht über Ringos nackten Oberkörper wandern zu lassen, was ihm nur mäßig gelang. Was musste der Typ auch so verdammt gut aussehen, wie er da stand mit nassen, zerstrubbelten Haaren. Einzelne Wassertropfen bahnten sich den Weg über diesen perfekten Sixpack und Easy musste sich wirklich mit aller Kraft zusammen reißen um seinen Blick abzuwenden. 

Als Ringo bemerkte wie Easy ihn musterte, schlich sich wieder dieses provokative Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, es war als würde plötzlich irgendwas in seinem Gehirn aussetzen und plötzlich war sein einziges Ziel Easy Winter zu provozieren und ihn zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre, ging mal wieder wie selbstverständlich zum Küchentresen und griff nach der Kaffeekanne, wobei er dem anderen Mann ziemlich nah kam. "Na gefällt dir was du siehst." , raunte er so leise, dass es nur dieser hören konnte. Der Satz verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, denn Easy verschluckte sich sogleich an seinem Kaffee, was Ringo triumphierend grinsen lies. 

"Alles okay?" , fragte Elli, nachdem Easy sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Ja alles wunderbar." , antworte er leicht sarkastisch und warf Ringo einen warnenden Blick zu. "Ich muss dann auch mal los." , fügte er hinzu und verließ schnellen Schritts die Wohnung. "Sag mal habt ihr schon wieder Stress?" , Elli warf Ringo einen fragenden Blick zu. "Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?" , beteuerte Ringo, mit seinem üblichen Pokerface, während er innerlich hoffte, dass Elli nicht doch irgendetwas bemerkt hatte. "Nur so. Irgendwie wart ihr gerade komisch. Dachte vielleicht wegen gestern..." , murmelte sie. "Das bildest du dir ein." , sagte Ringo ruhig. Jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen, die Billerbeckerin war einfach zu feinfühlig. Elli zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Puhh, Glück gehabt. Ringo atmete erleichtert auf, das Thema schien fürs erste erledigt zu sein. 

Easy stand am Büdchen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Dieser arrogante Arsch!" , dachte er. Was wollte Ringo mit seinen bescheuerten Sprüchen nur bezwecken? Außer ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen. Gut wahrscheinlich war es genau das. Aber warum? Vor allem warum so? Plötzlich piepste sein Handy. *Nachricht von Richard Beckmann: 2:1* Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst?! Was für ein Spiel spielte Ringo da eigentlich? Fast hatte es den Anschein als wollte er es auf eine Wiederholung oder sogar Fortführung des letzten Abends anlegen. Oder war das einfach Richard Beckmann, der nicht verlieren konnte und unbedingt recht haben wollte? Oder wollte er sich doch nur über ihn lustig machen? Das konnte er jedenfalls vergessen. Ja der Kuss gestern hatte ihm gefallen und ja vielleicht fühlte er sich doch mehr als ein bisschen zu dem Jüngeren hingezogen aber er wusste auch, dass Ringo die gestrigen Ereignisse eben so wenig kalt gelassen hatten wie ihn selbst, also brauchte er sich gar nicht so aufspielen. Der Idiot sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er mit seinen Provokationen einfach so davon kommen würde.

Der Nachrichtenton seines Handys riss Easy erneut aus seine Gedanken. *Hey, ich koche heute Abend. Kommst du und Tobias auch? LG Saskia * Perfekt, dann hatte er gleich heute Abend die Möglichkeit Ringo zu zeigen, dass er dieses "2:1" garantiert nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wird. "Na warte." , dachte er. Er konnte auch Spielchen spielen. Ringo konnte sich schon mal warm anziehen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, sollte ihm das allerdings kein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend bescheren, doch den Gedanken schob er schnell beiseite.

Als er am Abend die WG betrat, sah er zu seiner Überraschung nur Saskia am Herd stehen und Ringo, der gerade die Treppe runter kam. "Ähh Tobias kommt später bzw. vielleicht gar nicht. Die Kanzlei hat morgen wohl einen wichtigen Fall und Eva hat ihn zu einer Nachtschicht verdonnert. Wo sind denn die anderen?" , fragte er verwirrt. "Na toll, so viel zum WG Essen." , seufzte Saskia. "Paco und Elli stehen im Stau, die waren irgendwo außerhalb von Köln was für Irene abholen - frag mich nicht was - und KayC ist auf einem ihrer super wichtigen Events. " , erklärte sie. "Achso. Sollen wir warten?" , fragte Easy. "Nee, Elli meinte wir sollen schon mal anfangen. Gibt ja zum Glück Mikrowellen." , lachte Saskia und griff sich einen Teller. "Okay. Was gibt's denn überhaupt?" , neugierig ging Easy zum Herd und lugte über Saskias Schulter in den Topf. Leider gerade in dem Moment als sich diese mit dem vollen Teller in der Hand umdrehte und direkt gegen den Fotografen prallte. 

"Chilli." , hörte er Saskia noch sagen, als sich eben selbiges schon über sein Hemd verteilte. "Aua, heiß!" , rief er erschrocken aus und zog schnell das mit heißer, roter Soße getränkte Hemd aus, bevor er sich noch die Haut verbrannte. "Oh Gott! Sorry, heute ist echt nicht mein Tag." , entschuldigte sich Saskia. "Warte, ich wasch dir das Hemd gleich aus, sonst gehen die Flecken nicht mehr raus." , sagte sie und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. Easy gab ihr sein Oberteil und schnappte sich einen Lappen um die Reste des Chillis von seinem Körper zu entfernen, während Saskia mit dem Hemd schnell ins Bad verschwand. 

Erst als er aufsah, bemerkte er Ringo, der mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben war, und dessen Blick. Checkte ihn Ringo etwa gerade ab? Selbst als ihn Easy direkt ansah, wandte er seinen Blick nicht ab, starrte ihn nur weiter an. Easy musste zugeben, er war fasziniert vom Blick des Jüngeren. Irgendwie offen, auffordernd und auch ein bisschen sexy. Jetzt leckte er sich auch noch über die Lippen und Easy fragte sich ob er das wohl bewusst machte. Normalerweise mochte er es nicht so von jemanden angesehen zu werden, so... begierig, doch gerade störte es ihn nicht im geringsten, im Gegenteil, er fand es äußerst... interessant. Seine Füße bewegten sich praktisch wie von selbst auf Ringo zu, bis er nur einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehen blieb. "Na sieht so aus als würde dir auch gefallen was du siehst." , raunte er. Wie schnell sich das Blatt doch wenden konnte, grinste er innerlich.

Ringo war, als hätte jemand sein Gehirn ausgeschalten. Was musste der Idiot, auch schon wieder so nah vor ihm stehen und dann auch noch halb nackt und so verdammt sexy. So konnte er nicht denken. Diese Nähe, sie war zu verführerisch. Dieser Blick, schon wieder diese Augen, die ihn leider viel zu sehr an einen gewissen Traum erinnerten. Es war eine Sache Easy Winter zu provozieren, doch es war eine ganz andere diesem zu widerstehen, vor allem wenn sie im Gegensatz zu heute morgen allein waren. Wie einfach es jetzt wäre ihn zu küssen, er müsste sich nur ein kleines bisschen nach vorne beugen und seine Lippen auf die des Fotografen drücken. 

Gerade als er diesem Gedanken nachgehen wollte, kam Saskia aus dem Bad und die beiden schreckten auseinander. Saskia schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. "Sorry nochmal." , sagte sie, reichte Easy ein T-Shirt von Paco und begab sich dann wieder in die Küche. Easy grinste triumphierend, zog sich schnell das Shirt über und dann kam er plötzlich wieder näher. Dem Jüngeren schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. "2:2" , flüsterte Easy in Ringos Ohr, bevor er sich wie selbstverständlich an den Tisch setzte. Ringo musste erst mal tief durchatmen. Gott, der Typ machte ihn wahnsinnig. Easy hatte ihn gerade mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen und er war sich nicht mal sicher ob er das so schlimm fand. 

Und Easy? Der fragte sich was zur Hölle in ihn gefahren war. In sie beide. Und er hatte sich auch noch einfach so darauf eingelassen, ohne nachzudenken. Er hatte einfach reagiert. Schon früher hatte nur eine kleine Bemerkung gereicht und sie hatten einander zur Weißglut gebracht, aber jetzt taten sie das auf eine Art, die zugleich spannend, beängstigend und trotzdem so verlockend war. Das musste aufhören. Allerdings wäre das um einiges einfacher gewesen, wenn er nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass ihn der Typ vollkommen um den Verstand brachte. Für den Rest des Abends, bemühten sie sich beide so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert, als wäre alles wie immer. Und trotzdem war da was zwischen ihnen, das sie noch nicht so ganz zuordnen konnten.

Erst als sich Easy viel später verabschiedet hatte und zur Tür hinaus war erwachte Ringos Ehrgeiz erneut. Er konnte Easy nicht glauben lassen, dass er einfach so aufgab oder dass er es bei einem Unentschieden belassen würde. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte noch, dass er vollkommen verrückt war, doch da war er schon auf dem Weg hinüber in die andere WG. Er öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und erblickte Easy der ihn verwundert ansah. "Revanche." , sagte er bestimmt und sah Easy direkt in die Augen. "Ähh, was?" , stammelte dieser. "Revanche." , wiederholte Ringo und machte einen Schritt auf Easy zu. "Ringo was soll das?" , fragte Easy mit leicht zittriger Stimme, der Jüngere war ihm schon wieder viel zu nah und bei dem Blick mit dem er ihn ansah, wurde ihm ganz heiß. 

"Was soll was?" , fragte Ringo mit Unschuldsmiene und kam noch ein Stückchen näher. "Was sollen diese Spielchen?" , kam es nun schon fast etwas genervt von Easy. "Welche Spielchen?" , antwortete Ringo scheinheilig. Easy wurde es langsam zu bunt, er stieß den Jüngeren zurück. "Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" , fragte er aufgebracht. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen." , sagte Ringo nun ebenfalls gereizt. "Du spielst doch hier Spielchen!" , erwiderte Easy entrüstet. "Das sagt der Richtige! Ich sag nur 2:2." , konterte Ringo. "Du hast angefangen!" , wütend kam Easy auf Ringo zu. "Du hast mich geküsst." , brauste Ringo auf. "Na und!? Du mich auch! Und jetzt tu' nicht so als würdest du es nicht wieder wollen!" Stille. Beide standen sich nun nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt gegenüber und funkelten sich wütend an.

Und dann wussten sie nicht mehr wer von ihnen sich als erstes bewegt hatte, aber plötzlich waren da gierige Lippen die sich trafen und Hände die den anderen stürmisch zu sich zogen. Näher und nicht nah genug. Zungen die einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf ausfochten, bei dem es keinen Gewinner gab. Erregte Körper die sich gegeneinander drängten. Ein Feuer, das zwischen ihnen loderte und das, einmal entfacht, nicht mehr zu kontrollieren war. 

Ihre Finger krallten sich in das Oberteil des anderen. Nur ein Gedanke: Sie mussten einander spüren, jetzt sofort. Sie taumelten rückwärts Richtung Easys Zimmer, dass sie dabei einige Dinge umstießen merkten sie nicht einmal, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt einander um den Verstand zu küssen. Und Gott, es funktionierte. Ihre Klamotten landeten irgendwo auf dem Boden der WG. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden, aber das war ungefähr das letzte was sie gerade interessierte. Es war egal, dass sie sich eigentlich hassten, egal dass das vielleicht die blödeste Idee war, auf die sie jemals gekommen waren und egal dass das wahrscheinlich alles ändern würde. Es zählte nicht mehr. In diesem Moment waren sie nicht Ringo und Easy sondern nur zwei Menschen die endlich ihren aufgestauten Gefühlen nachgaben, weil es schlicht und einfach nicht mehr möglich war diese Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen zu ignorieren.


	3. Chapter 3

Jetzt lagen sie da, nackt, nebeneinander in Easys Bett, immer noch nach Atem ringend. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und keiner von beiden konnte sich so recht erklären wie das hatte passieren können, nur dass es so war und dass es verdammt gut gewesen war. 

Es war nicht sanft gewesen, nicht vorsichtig, sondern wild und verlangend. Temperamentvoll und explosiv und vollkommen überwältigend. Als hätte sie eine Welle der Leidenschaft überrollt und alles was sie noch hatten tun können, war mit der Strömung zu schwimmen. Keiner von ihnen hatte gezögert, sie hatten es einfach geschehen lassen. Hatten gar nicht erst nachdenken wollen, viel zu beschäftigt waren sie damit gewesen die Hitze ihrer eng aneinander geschmiegten Körper zu spüren, knisternd, erregend. Jede Berührung glühend heiß und nicht genug. Hungrige Küsse, ungezügelt und viel zu gut. Eine Spannung die sich endlich entlud. Eine geheime Sehnsucht, die endlich gestillt wurde. Ein so intensives Gefühl, wie es keiner der beiden bisher erlebt hatte, das ihnen den Atem geraubt und den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen hatte. 

Sie sahen einander in die Augen unfähig etwas zu sagen, wollten dieses Gefühl noch ein bisschen länger festhalten, wollten noch nicht in die Realität zurück kehren. Schließlich räusperte sich Ringo. "Ähhm... das heißt dann wohl 3:2" , grinste er verlegen. "Ha! Von wegen. Als hättest du das so geplant. Wenn dann 3:3." , erwiderte Easy frech und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Tzz, kannst du vergessen. Ich habe Revanche gefordert und du konntest dich eindeutig nicht zurück halten." , protestierte Ringo. "Ist das so Herr Beckmann? Für mich sieht das ehr so aus, als würdest du es jedes Mal auf eine Revanche anlegen. Vielleicht bist viel mehr du derjenige der sich nicht zurück halten kann..." , raunte Easy und kam näher. "Das bildest du dir ein." , sagte Ringo, ein schelmischen Funkeln in seinen Augen. 

"Ach tue ich das." , Easys Lippen begannen Ringos Hals auf und ab zu wandern. "Dann hat das hier auch überhaupt keine Einfluss auf dich..." , flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Ringo erschauderte. "Nein." , presste er heraus, doch seine Stimme war heißer und zittrig und er konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht zurück halten, als sich Easy erneut seinem Hals zu wandte. "Und dann machte es dir auch gar nichts aus, wenn ich jetzt damit aufhöre..." , Easys Lippen saugten mittlerweile an der Stelle hinter Ringos Ohr, während seine Hände in tiefere Regionen gewandert waren. Ringos Antwort war ein kehliges Stöhnen und ein atemloses "Untersteh dich!" , bevor er Easy in einen stürmischen Kuss zog, den dieser triumphierend lächelnd sofort erwiderte.

Und so waren sie ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend im Bett gelandet. Hatten sich erneut diesem Verlangen hingegeben. Hatten es erneut genossen sich so nah zu sein und hatten erneut alles um sich herum vergessen. In dieser Nacht stand die Zeit für sie still und Easys Zimmer war eine sichere Blase der Surrealität, in der sie nicht nachdenken mussten, in der sie die unangenehmen Wahrheiten noch eine Weile ignorieren und einfach nur das machen konnten was sich gerade richtig anfühlte. Einfach nur sein, einfach nur fühlen, alles andere war nicht wichtig.

Später lagen sie immer noch in einander verschlungen unter der Decke. Sanfte Finger wanderten über Easys Rücken, malten unsichtbare Muster auf seine Haut, ließen ihn zufrieden seufzen. Ringo spürte zwei Arme, die ihn fest hielten und in die er sich ohne weiteres schmiegte um dem Mann neben ihm noch ein kleines bisschen näher zu sein. Dies war einer der Momente in denen die Welt in Ordnung war und die viel zu schön waren um sie durch unnötiges Nachdenken zu zerstören. Nur diese eine Nacht nicht denken, nicht analysieren, einfach nur genießen. "4:3" , hörte er Easy amüsiert flüstern, bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief. 

Als Ringo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er die angenehme Wärme eines anderen Körpers neben ihm und einen Arm der sich sanft um ihn gelegt hatte. Er hörte den ruhigen Atem des anderen Mannes, roch dessen Aftershave, vermischt mit dem Geruch von Sex und Lust der immer noch das Zimmer erfüllte. Gerade als sein sich wohl immer noch mehr im Halbschlaf befindendes Hirn, beschlossen hatte, einfach nochmal eine Runde zu schlafen, weil es überhaupt gar keinen Grund gab dieses schöne Gefühl der Geborgenheit und des Afterglows frühzeitig zu beenden, fluteten die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht seine Gedanken und er öffnete erschrocken die Augen und realisierte wo er sich eigentlich befand. Der Arm in den er sich gerade noch hatte kuscheln wollen, gehörte niemanden anders als Easy. Gott, er hatte mit mit Easy Winter geschlafen. Zwei Mal. Und dann waren sie auch noch eingeschlafen. Zusammen. In Easys Bett. Was zum Teufel war nur in ihn gefahren?! Richard Beckmann blieb nicht über Nacht und schon gar nicht zum Kuscheln und Händchenhalten und gemeinsam aufwachen. Und dann ausgerechnet Easy. Warum Easy? Und warum war da ein Teil von ihm der sich gerade nichts mehr wünschte als einfach hier liegen zu bleiben und so tun zu können als wäre das was passiert war nicht eine mittelmäßige Katastrophe. Er und Easy, das konnte nicht... das durfte nicht... das stellte alles auf den Kopf!

Vorsichtig, löste er sich aus Easys Umarmung und stand auf. Leise suchte er seine Klamotten zusammen. Mist! Die Hälfte davon lag noch irgendwo im Wohnzimmer. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Tobias so nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf Easy, der immer noch friedlich schlief und von Ringos Panik nichts mitbekommen hatte. "Wie schön er aussieht." , dachte Ringo und musste für einen Moment Lächeln, als er den Fotografen beobachtete. Seine Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst, doch kurz bevor sie auf Easys Wange zum liegen kam, schien Ringo wieder zu Verstand zu kommen und zog die Hand zurück. "Jetzt werd' nicht albern!" , schalt er sich selbst. Schnell verließ er das Zimmer, bevor er noch etwas richtig Dummes anstellen konnte, wenn das zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch möglich war. 

Das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Haustür weckte Easy. Immer noch reichlich verschlafen, drehte er sich um, doch auch er war schlagartig wach als ihn die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht einholten. Etwas verwirrt blickte er sich um. Keine Spur von Ringo, auch dessen Klamotten waren weg. Er war allein und doch war er sich sicher, dass sie zusammen eingeschlafen waren. Zusammen eingeschlafen. Fast kam es ihm vor wie ein Traum, doch als er kurz darauf ins Bad tappte und in den Spiegel schaute, wurde ihm endgültig die Tragweite der gestrigen Ereignisse bewusst. Denn dieser Knutschfleck an seinem Hals, konnte nur von Ringo stammen. Er hatte also tatsächlich Sex mit Richard Beckmann gehabt - mehrmals wohl gemerkt - und jetzt gab es auch noch sichtbare Beweise davon. Na Großartig. Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen? Was war das zwischen ihnen? Ein Ausrutscher? Nur Sex? Mehr? 

Ringos Begeisterung hielt sich ebenfalls in Grenzen, als ihn KayC mit einem frechen: "Netter Knutschfleck." , begrüßte als er die WG betrat. Erschrocken fuhr er mit seiner Hand zum Hals, er wusste genau wo der Knutschfleck war, er konnte Easys Lippen an der Stelle noch regelrecht spüren. "Na wer war denn das?" , grinste Kay C. "Das geht dich gar nichts an." , knurrte Ringo und verschwand schnell nach oben in sein Zimmer. Diese ganze Sache würde ihn noch um Kopf und Kragen bringen.

Die Tatsache, dass sie beide im selben Haus wohnten und ihre beiden WGs, zu allem Überfluss auch noch ehr eine große WG, als zwei getrennte Wohnungen waren, machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher. Spätestens als Saskia verkündete das WG Essen vom letzten Abend heute nachholen zu wollen und sie dieses Mal erwartete, dass alle anwesend waren, dachte Ringo dass das Universum sich gegen sie verschworen haben musste. 

Denn schon wenige Stunden später fand er sich schon wieder Easy Winter gegenüber. Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass wenigstens auch Easy einen "netten" Knutschfleck auf seinem Hals hatte. Das war wenigstens ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit... oder sowas. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er Easys Hals mit seinen Lippen erkundet hatte, wie dieser mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken fallen gelassen und sich dabei leicht auf die Lippen gebissen hatte und wie verdammt sexy er dabei ausgesehen hatte. Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht, als er Easys Blick bemerkte, der ihn beobachtete und dem nicht entgangen war, dass Ringo gerade ganz ungeniert auf seinen Knutschfleck gestarrt hatte und vermutlich hatte er ihm auch direkt angesehen, welche Gedanken ihm dabei durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Ertappt blickte er zur Seite und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich ein verstohlenes Grinsen auf Easys Gesicht schlich, plötzlich fand der den Knutschfleck auf seinem Hals nämlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm. 

"Ach Easy, du hast da ja auch so einen hübschen Knutschfleck." , grinste Kay C, deren Augen natürlich auch dieses Detail nicht entgangen war. "Was heißt denn hier auch?" , fragte Easy, auch wenn er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. KayC deutete grinsend mit einem Kopf Nicken auf Ringo. Dieser stöhnte genervt und zupfte demonstrativ den Kragen seines Poloshirts noch etwas höher. "Seid ihr jetzt alle wieder unter die Teenager gegangen." , bemerkte Tobias sarkastisch. Easy verdrehte die Augen. "Na wen hast du denn jetzt abgeschleppt?" , fragte KayC neugierig. "Das geht dich gar nichts an." , antwortete Easy, vielleicht eine Spur zu heftig. Verwirrt blickte ihn KayC an: "Das gleiche hat Ringo auch gesagt. Was ist denn los mit euch, sonst seid ihr doch auch nicht so verklemmt. Man könnte fast meinen ihr beide-" "Garantiert nicht!" , kam es gleichzeitig und ein bisschen zu schnell von Ringo und Easy. 

Überrascht über die heftige Reaktion zog KayC die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Also euer Kuss neulich war schon ziemlich... heiß." , stichelte sie weiter. "Welcher Kuss?" , Ringo war sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme etwas zu hoch war und auch Easy blickte KayC erschrocken an. Konnte es sein, dass das It-Girl etwas mitbekommen hatte? "Na der beim Flaschendrehen, natürlich. Oder habt ihr das schon verdrängt?" , antwortete Elli lachend. "Ähh... nein. Klar." , stammelte Ringo. Beide Männer atmeten erleichtert auf. "Ich glaube du hast zu viele Soaps geschaut." , sagte Ringo jetzt wieder mit der üblichen Arroganz in seiner Stimme. "Nur weil du alles mit der ganzen Welt teilst müssen wir das ja nicht auch tun." , erwiderte Easy genervt, wenn sie nicht bald das Thema wechseln würden, würde was auch immer zwischen ihm und Ringo war bald das Thema Nummer eins am Tisch sein. Denn besonders gut stellten sie das mit dem "sich nichts anmerken lassen" gerade nicht an. "Jetzt lass die beiden doch mal in Ruhe. Fangt lieber an zu essen, sonst wird noch alles kalt." , sagte Paco, der keinen Streit am Tisch wollte. Zu Ringo und Easys Erleichterung, wechselte er auch gleich das Thema und somit waren sie glücklicherweise erst einmal vom Haken. 

Später bot Ringo an, für Paco die Turnhalle zu zu machen, sodass dieser nicht noch einmal nach unten musste. Gerade war ihm jede Ausrede recht um hier raus zu kommen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, je länger er mit Easy in einem Raum war, desto mehr verlor er schon wieder den Verstand. Und je mehr er sich verbot daran zu denken wie sich Easys Lippen auf seinen angefühlt hatten, desto öfter erwischte er sich dabei wie er den Fotografen anblickte und sich fragte wie es wohl wäre ihn nochmal so zu küssen, nochmal diese Hitze zu spüren, ihn nochmal in seine Arme zu ziehen und - "Ringo wolltest du nicht runter gehen?" , unterbrach Paco seine Gedanken. "Was? Ähh... ja. Bin schon unterwegs." , stammelte er und stand auf. 

Easy hingegen, wurde mit jeder Sekunde klarer, dass er mit Ringo reden musste. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Er hatte genau bemerkt wie Ringo ihn angeblickt hatte, sanft und fragend und jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, hatte er ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im ganzen Körper gespürt. Hatte wieder ein Hauch dessen gefühlt, was gestern Nacht zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Wollte Ringo am liebsten einfach mit sich ziehen, wieder zurück in diese Welt in der es nur sie beide gab und in der es kein Naturgesetz war, dass sie sich hassten. Obwohl, taten sie das überhaupt noch? Hatten sie das jemals richtig getan? Er sah Ringo nach, wie dieser die Wohnung verließ. "Ähhm. Ich muss auch nochmal kurz zum Büdchen runter." , hörte er sich selbst sagen und ging ebenfalls schnell zur Tür. Er musste mit Ringo reden, sonst würde er hier noch vollkommen verrückt werden. Jetzt oder nie.

Als Easy weg war, fing der Rest der WG erst an zu grinsen und schließlich zu lachen. "Okay, 20 Euro, dass zwischen den beiden was läuft." , rief KayC und blickte in die Runde. "20, dass sie es noch nicht kapiert haben." , grinste Paco. "10, dass sie in spätestens 2 Wochen zusammen sind." , lachte Elli. "Gott, ich hoffe du hast unrecht. Mein bester Freund und mein Bruder." , stöhnte Tobias. "Dass das überhaupt gut gehen kann. Die zwei gehen sich doch sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Gurgel." , sagte Saskia. "Definitionssache." , grinste KayC. "Ich sag nur Knutschflecken." , scherzte Elli. "Vermutlich haben sie ne andere Möglichkeit gefunden ihre Streitigkeiten zu klären." , witzelte Tobias. 

"Zumindest hab ich heute Morgen, meinen lieben Halbbruder aus der Wohnung schleichen sehen und die Wohnung... ich sag nur leidenschaftliche Klamotten Spur." , erzählte er grinsend. "Du hättest die beiden gestern Mal sehen sollen, als Easy sein Hemd ausziehen musste weil ich ihm aus Versehen Chilli darüber gekippt habe. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, sahen sie aus, als würden sie gleich über einander her fallen. Sie dachten ich hab nichts gesehen, aber ganz ehrlich, sie standen ungefähr einen Zentimeter von einander entfernt, da ist es schwer das nicht zu bemerken. Und wie Ringo Easy angesehen hat..." , berichtete Saskia. "Ich glaube die zwei halten uns echt für blöd. Nach ihrem Kuss beim Flaschendrehen, dachten sie anscheinend auch wir hätten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig abgehauen sind nur um etwas zu holen und dann nicht wieder aufgetaucht sind." , lachte KayC. "Und ihr hättet Easys Blick sehen sollen, am Morgen danach, als Ringo nur im Handtuch aus dem Bad kam. Der hätte vor Schreck fast seinen ganzen Kaffee verschüttet." , sagte Elli kichernd. 

Alle lachten erneut, konnten sie sich doch die Situation und die beiden Idioten bildlich vorstellen, wie sie versuchten das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren. "Also was glaubt ihr wann sie es kapieren?" , fragte Tobias. "Hoffen wir mal für sie schnell, sonst dürfen wir ihnen bald zu sehen wie sie vollkommen durchdrehen." , antwortete Paco. "Sollen wir ihnen vielleicht ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen?" , fragte Saskia. "Ha! Vergiss es das wird besser als Kino." , grinste KayC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ringo warte mal!" Schnell sprang Easy noch in den Fahrstuhl, bevor sich auch schon die Türen schlossen und der Aufzug sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. "Wir sollten reden." , sagte Easy nüchtern. "Über was?" , fragte Ringo kühl. "Du weißt genau über was." , zischte Easy. "Wüsste nicht was es da zu reden gäbe." , erwiderte Ringo. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so tun als wäre nichts." , sagte Easy wütend und packte Ringo, der sich von ihm abgewandt hatte am Arm. "Mein Gott Easy was soll ich denn sagen!" , schnaubte Ringo genervt. Er riss sich los, drehte sich ruckartig um und prallte ungeschickt gegen Easy, der rücklings gegen die Fahrstuhlwand stolperte. Und schon wieder waren sie sich so nah. Konnten fast den Herzschlag des anderen spüren. So verlockend. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide verstummten augenblicklich. Gerade als Easy die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrücken wollte, weil sämtliche seiner Gehirnzellen wohl schon wieder ihren Dienst eingestellt hatten, hielt der Aufzug an und die Türen öffneten sich. 

"Ich... Ich muss... die Turnhalle..." , stammelte Ringo heißer, während er versuchte seinen Blick von diesen intensiven, goldbraunen Augen zu lösen und schließlich schnell und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Aufzug verließ. "Jetzt lauf doch nicht schon wieder weg." , rief Easy und eilte dem Studenten nach. Kurzerhand betrat er die Turnhalle, in die Ringo verschwunden war. Das Fitnessstudio war bereits leer, er sah Ringo fahrig ein paar leere Shakes zusammen räumen und ging auf ihn zu. "Ringo, du kannst doch nicht einfach so tun als hätte das nichts zu bedeuten." , sagte Easy vorsichtig. "Es hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Es... es darf nichts bedeuten, okay!?" , presste Ringo mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. Easy ignorierte den kleinen Stich, den er bei diesen Worten in seiner Brust spürte: "Es wird doch nicht besser, wenn wir das einfach ignorieren. Wir sollten wirklich darüber reden -" 

"Meine Güte, wann kapierst du es endlich?! Ich. Will. Nicht. Reden!" , brauste Ringo auf. "Sag mal was ist eigentlich dein Problem!?" , wurde nun auch Easy laut. Ringo kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und ging auf Easy zu. "Du willst wissen was mein Problem ist?!" , er packte Easy und drückte ihn grob gegen die nächste Wand. "Du bist mein Problem." , er funkelte ihn wütend an. "Das erklärt immer noch nicht-" , erwiderte Easy aufgebracht. Und plötzlich küsste ihn Ringo, hart und unnachgiebig und so dass ihm die Knie weich wurden. Mit einem sich ergebenden Stöhnen ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen. War ja schließlich nicht so, als hätte er sich in den letzten Stunden nicht mehr als einmal vorgestellt wie es wäre endlich wieder diese Lippen auf seinen zu spüren.

Begierige Hände schoben sich hektisch unter sein T-Shirt. Seine Finger vergruben sich in den Haaren seines Gegenübers, während er mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls an dessen Hemd zerrte. Kurz ließen sie von einander ab um sich ihrer Oberteile zu entledigen. "Wow. Du willst wirklich nicht reden." , stellte Easy außer Atem fest und grinste schelmisch. "Nein." , antwortete Ringo atemlos und zog Easy schnell wieder zu sich heran um erneut dessen Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Kurzschluss. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte noch, dass er nun vollkommen verrückt geworden sein musste, während sein Körper nur weiterhin danach verlangte Easy um den Verstand zu küssen. Und das tat er dann auch. Und Easy, der hatte schon längst vergessen, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch genau das gewesen? Egal. Das hier war viel zu wahnsinnig um es zu stoppen. Jegliche Vernunft hatte sich schon längst restlos verabschiedet, denn sämtliche ihrer Synapsen schienen sowieso nur noch in der Lage zu sein ein einziges Signal weiter zu leiten und das hieß: Küss ihn. Was sollte man dem schon entgegen setzen?

Schließlich fanden sie sich mehr oder weniger nackt und verschwitzt auf dem Boden der Turnhalle wieder. "Gott, wir hatten gerade nicht ernsthaft Sex in der Turnhalle." , sagte Easy etwas peinlich berührt, als er wieder einigermaßen zu Verstand gekommen war. "Ich glaube für diese Feststellung ist es etwas spät." , grinste Ringo. "Nach der Sache mit Joe in der Konditorei, hatte ich mir eigentlich geschworen nie wieder an einem öffentlichen Ort Sex zu haben." , erzählte Easy amüsiert. "Stimmt. Das 'ausversehen Sextape'. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich habe nicht heimlich irgendwo eine Kamera versteckt." , scherzte Ringo. "Obwohl, ich muss zugeben, das Video war schon-" , grinste er frech. "Halt die Klappe." , schmunzelte Easy und wurde leicht rot. 

Er sah Ringo an und verlor sich für einen Moment in diesen graublauen Augen. "Was machst du nur mit mir Richard Beckmann." , seufzte er und erwischte sich dabei wie er vorsichtig eine Hand ausstreckte um zärtlich über die Wange des Jüngeren zu streichen. Ringo lachte, es war ein ehrliches und vielleicht sogar etwas verlegenes Lachen, das ein warmes Kribbeln in Easys Magengegend auslöste. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." , erwiderte er und lächelte Easy dabei schüchtern an. Und wie von selbst fanden sie sich Sekunden später in einem innigen Kuss wieder.

Als sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder von einander gelöst hatten, räusperte sich Ringo und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Ich... Wir... Wir sollten uns anziehen..." , sagte er leise und fing an seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Auch Easy begann sich anzuziehen. Ringo wartete bereits an der Tür auf ihn, immerhin musste er abschließen. Sie schwiegen, bis sie erneut im Fahrstuhl angekommen waren. "Ringo, lass uns reden." , sagte Easy, es klang wie eine leise Bitte. Ringo musste schlucken, er wusste nicht mal was er sagen sollte, selbst wenn er hätte reden wollen. Was sollte man auch sagen, wenn man gerade zum dritten Mal mit der Person geschlafen hatte, von der man geglaubt hatte sie zu hassen und dann auch noch absolut keine Ahnung hatte wie das überhaupt passieren konnte, geschweige denn wo das hinführen sollte. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ den Aufzug. "Ringo..." , hörte er Easy noch sagen und ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte, dass er ihm erneut nach gehen, ihn festhalten würde, doch stattdessen sah ihn dieser nur nach. Er zwang sich selbst, sich nicht umzudrehen, er wollte die Enttäuschung in Easys Gesicht nicht sehen. Früher wäre ihm das egal gewesen... Was war nur los mit ihm?

Easy lag die halbe Nacht wach und dachte darüber nach was das zwischen ihm und Ringo war. Und leider kam er egal wie oft er das ganze drehte und wendete immer zu der selben Erkenntnis. Sie hatten sich immer gehasst, hatten sich bis aufs Blut provoziert und sich wo es ging bemüht dem anderen das Leben schwer zu machen, doch seit dem Kuss auf der Dachterrasse herrschte eine unbestreitbare und unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen. Es war als würde ein Kuss , mit einem Mal die Vergangenheit beiseite schieben und sie, ihren Gefühlen vollkommen ausgeliefert, stehen lassen. Wenn sie alleine waren war Ringo so anders, zärtlich, leidenschaftlich und gefühlvoll. Es war wie ein Blick hinter die Fassade. Ein Blick auf einen sanften und offenen, ja sogar etwas verletzlichen Ringo, der ihn faszinierte und sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Und dann war Ringo plötzlich wieder kühl und abweisend, so als hätte es diese intimen Momente zwischen ihnen nie gegeben. Gott, der Kerl machte ihn fertig.

Ringo ging es nicht viel anders. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, versuchte verzweifelt einzuschlafen, doch jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Easy vor sich. Dieses strahlende Lächeln und die süßen Grübchen die sich dabei auf dessen Wangen bildeten. Umwerfend. Diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn so liebevoll angeblickt hatten. Als wenn er es verdient hätte. So schön. Wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Wange, als er daran dachte wie sanft Easy über seine Haut gestrichen hatte, fast war es ihm als könnte er die Berührung noch spüren. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er musste unweigerlich lächeln. Wie konnte er sich nur auf einmal so hingezogen zu diesem Mann fühlen. Sie hatten sich immer leidenschaftlich gehasst und jetzt... jetzt waren sie immer noch leidenschaftlich... aber anders, definitiv anders. Dieser Kuss beim Flaschendrehen hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit diesen neuen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Also entschied er Easy erst mal aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn in einem hatte Easy recht, sie konnten nicht so tun als wäre nichts passiert.

"Gott, wie siehst du denn aus?" , begrüßte ihn Tobias, als Easy am nächsten Morgen unausgeschlafen in die Küche tappte. "Konnte nicht schlafen." , murmelte Easy und gähnte. "Das sieht man." , witzelte Tobias. "Willst du darüber reden? Und hat es vielleicht zufällig was mit meinem lieben Halbbruder zutun?" , fragte er dann direkt. "Woher weißt du?" , Easy sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ist nicht zu übersehen." , antwortete Tobias. Easy seufzte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während Tobias ihm erst mal eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte. "Also? Was ist los?" , fragte er neugierig, auch wenn er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. "Ich... also..." Wie sollte er Tobias verdammt nochmal verklickern, dass er da irgendwas mit seinem Halbbruder am laufen hatte und ihn das vollkommen aus der Bahn warf, weil er sich gar nicht so recht erklären konnte wie es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können. Aber mit irgendwem musste er schließlich mal reden. Er atmete nochmal tief durch. 

"Ich... Ich habe mit Ringo geschlafen." So jetzt war es raus. Tobias sah gar nicht so überrascht aus wie erwartet: "Okay." "Mehrmals." , fügte er leise hinzu. Nun sah ihn der Anwalt doch etwas verstört an. "Ähm... Also eigentlich möchte ich echt nicht wissen was du und mein Halbbruder da treibt... aber was läuft denn da jetzt genau zwischen euch?" , fragte er. "Ich weiß es nicht. In einem Moment streiten wir uns und dann... na du weißt schon." , erwiderte Easy. Tobias verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Und dann ist irgendwie alles anders und schön und... keine Ahnung. Ringo kann so... anders sein, sanft und witzig und-" , brach es aus Easy fast ein bisschen verzweifelt heraus. "Bist du dir sicher, dass wir von dem selben Ringo sprechen?" , unterbrach ihn Tobias. "Sehr witzig. Das ist alles so verwirrend... seit dem Kuss... er macht mich einfach komplett wahnsinnig..." , erzählte Easy weiter. "Sag mal Easy... nur so hypothetisch..." , fing Tobias zögerlich an. "Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du dich in meinen Halbbruder verknallt hast?" , beendete er schließlich seine Frage.

"Was?! Ich?! Nein. Quatsch. Wir sind doch... Das kann doch nicht... Verdammt!" , brach Easy ab und schaute den Anwalt geschockt an. "Heißt das ja?" Tobias hatte den Nagel so ziemlich auf den Kopf getroffen und genau die Frage gestellt, die Easy sich insgeheim schon seit gestern stellte. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht... Ich weiß es nicht..." , seufzte er. "Dann solltest du es vielleicht schleunigst heraus finden." , schlug Tobias vor. "Selbst wenn... für Ringo hat das doch eh alles keine Bedeutung, zumindest tut er so." , sagte Easy entmutigt. Tobias zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Du hast schon Augen im Kopf oder?" , fragte er sarkastisch. Easy sah ihn nur verwirrt an. "Hast du mal gesehen wie er dich anschaut? Er weiß es vielleicht selbst noch nicht, aber 'nichts bedeutet' sieht definitiv anders aus." , fuhr Tobias fort. 

"Hmm..." seufzte Easy. "Er will nicht mal mit mir reden... und immer wenn ich es versuche endet es naja... irgendwie... im Bett. " , erwiderte Easy kleinlaut, ein bisschen peinlich war es ihm schon, dass zwei erwachsene Menschen, es nicht schafften ein normales Gespräch zu führen und sich stattdessen aufführten wie liebeskranke Teenager. Tobias lachte auf, diese beiden Sturköpfe das durfte ja nicht wahr sein, so verpeilt konnten auch nur die zwei sein. "Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" , fragte Easy. "Naja er ist immer noch Richard Beckmann. Mit seinen Gefühlen ist er noch nie besonders gut klar gekommen... aber ewig wird er es ja nicht ignorieren können. Allerdings wäre es vielleicht ratsam wenn ihr mal redet ohne übereinander her zu fallen." , antwortete Tobias mit einem Grinsen. "Haha." , kam es von Easy, war ja klar, dass sich der Kotzmeister das Sticheln nicht verkneifen konnte. "Im Ernst irgendwann wird er schon mit dir reden. Also wenn ihr euch zurückhalten könnt." , fügte er kichernd hinzu. "Du bist heute so witzig." , Easy warf seinem Kumpel einen genervten Blick zu.

"Na komm ein bisschen lustig ist das schon. Ausgerechnet ihr beide... Ich meine ihr seid schon früher immer auf einander los aber jetzt bekommt das eine ganz andere Definition. Man kann kaum zusehen wie ihr um einander herum tänzelt." , kam es von Tobias, immer noch grinsend. "Stellen wir uns echt so blöd an?" , fragte Easy. "Japp. Blöder als blöd." , lachte Tobias. Sein bester Freund ließ stöhnend den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Das konnte noch was werden.

Ringo musste unterdessen feststellen, dass das mit dem Ignorieren gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man sich ständig über den Weg lief. Denn schon zwei Tage später fing ihn Easy ungehalten ab, als er sich gerade unbemerkt am Büdchen vorbei schleichen wollte. "Du gehst mir aus dem Weg." , stellte er fest und zog ihn zu sich ins - zum Glück - leere Büdchen. "Gehe ich nicht." , log Ringo, nicht besonders erfolgreich. "Ringo, findest du nicht wir sollten mal langsam darüber reden was das zwischen uns ist?" , fragte Easy. "Da ist gar nichts." Und schon wieder eine Lüge. Easy sah ihn nur weiter an. "Ist klar. Du schläfst nur einfach so mit mir. Drei mal." , erwiderte Easy. "Easy. Das war... das war nur Sex... " , seine Stimme war rau und zittrig, denn er lief schon wieder Gefahr sich in diesen Augen zu verlieren. 

"Warum glaube ich dir das nicht?" , raunte Easy und kam näher. "Glaub doch was du willst." , schnaubte Ringo. Easy seufzte. "Ringo, ich weiß, dass du es auch gespürt hast. Du kannst mir erzählen was du willst, aber für mich hat es etwas bedeutet... und für dich auch." , sagte Easy zögerlich. "Hat es nicht." , antwortete Ringo trotzig. "Beweis es." , flüsterte Easy, er war mittlerweile wieder so nah, dass Ringo den Atem des anderen Mannes auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung kapitulierte, als Easy sanft mit seiner Nase gegen seine stupste. Wieso war der Kerl auch so unwiderstehlich? Er konnte gar nicht mehr anders als den Dunkelhaarigen endlich zu küssen. 

Der Kuss war anders, als ihre bisherigen Küsse. Langsam und zärtlich und trotzdem voller Emotionen. Absolut atemberaubend. Sanft bat Easy mit seiner Zung um Einlass, den ihn Ringo natürlich mit einem leisen Seufzen bereitwillig gewährte. Er schlang seine Arme um den Jüngeren, hielt ihn fest, innig und liebevoll. Ringos Hände wanderten zu Easys Hüfte, zogen ihn noch näher heran. In diesem Moment war es als würde die Zeit still stehen und am liebsten hätten sie wohl ewig so weiter gemacht, doch dann schob Ringo Easy von sich. "Sorry... Ich... Ich kann das nicht." , stammelte er und verließ fluchtartig das Büdchen. Easy stand da und sah ihm nach als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen, denn gerade war ihm eindeutig klar geworden, dass er ein riesen Problem hatte. Er war verliebt. Verliebt in Ringo. Eindeutig.


	5. Chapter 5

Ringo stürmte an Paco vorbei ins Bad und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Waschbecken ab, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, was ihn allerdings nur mäßig beruhigte. Sein Herz schlug immer noch, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen. Mist! Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war absolut nicht geplant gewesen. Es war nicht mal geplant gewesen Easy überhaupt zu küssen und wenn dann sollte es sich definitiv nicht so anfühlen. Nicht so gut, nicht so natürlich, nicht so... angekommen, nicht so als ob alles andere plötzlich an Bedeutung verlieren würde. 

Und trotzdem war er vollkommen machtlos gewesen als ihn dieser geküsst hatte, so zärtlich und zum wahnsinnig werden und so dass ihm immer noch die Knie weich wurden, wenn er nur daran dachte. Dieses Gefühl war so neu und doch irgendwie vertraut, als würde die Welt plötzlich an ihren Platz fallen und dann auch wieder nicht, denn es brachte alles durcheinander. 

Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er und Easy. Wenn er sich auf eins immer verlassen hatte können, dann war es, dass Easy Winter da war und dass sie sich hassten. Das war praktisch ein Naturgesetz. Das konnte sich doch nicht einfach so umkehren. Und die viel wichtigere Frage war: Wie sollte er diesen Kerl nur weiter ordnungsgemäß hassen, wenn er gerade offenbar dabei war sich Hals über Kopf in ihn zu verlieben? Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Das machte doch alles gar keinen Sinn. 

Easy hingegen fragte sich wie das nur weiter gehen sollte. Ja er war in Ringo verliebt, aber hieß das, dass er auch eine Beziehung mit ihm wollte? Konnte das überhaupt funktionieren? Und selbst wenn, was wollte Ringo? Er nahm ihm zwar nicht ab, dass das Ganze für ihn keine Bedeutung hatte aber das musste ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass Ringo sich auch in ihn verliebt hatte. Generell verwirrten ihn die gegensätzlichen Signale des Studenten, so als wisse dieser selbst nicht was er wollte. Gut, das konnte er ihm jetzt schlecht vorwerfen, er selber wusste ja auch nicht so wirklich wo das alles hinführen sollte. Das einzige was er wusste, war, dass ihn diese Gefühle überfahren hatten wie ein LKW - mindestens - und dass sie viel zu stark waren um überhaupt zu versuchen sie zu ignorieren. Es war schon fast ironisch wie sich seine Gefühle vom einem Extrem ins andere gewandelt hatten. Normal konnten sie ja anscheinend sowieso nicht miteinander umgehen. Easy schüttelte amüsiert über diesen Gedanken den Kopf und wandte sich dann seufzend wieder seiner Arbeit am Büdchen zu, die würde ihn zumindest für eine Zeit lang ablenken.

"Ringo? Ist alles okay?" , kam es von draußen von Paco. Keine Antwort. "Kann ich rein kommen?" , die Tür öffnete sich. "Willst du vielleicht darüber reden, was los ist?" , fragte Paco, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten rollte er mit seinem Rollstuhl herein und schaute Ringo, der mittlerweile mit verschränkten Armen am Waschbecken lehnte, auffordernd an. "Verstehst du eh nicht." , antwortete Ringo ausweichend. "Vielleicht verstehe ich es besser als du denkst.", antwortete Paco, der den Studenten mittlerweile gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass dieser mal wieder nicht mit seinen Gefühlen klar kam und um wen es ging brauchte er dieses Mal gar nicht erst fragen. Ringo funkelte ihn nur genervt an. "Gut, war nur ein Angebot." , sagte er beschwichtigend.

"Man das ist einfach alles zu viel!" , brach es plötzlich doch aus Ringo heraus. Paco sah ihn fragend an. "Wir haben uns immer gehasst. Immer! Ich kann ihn nicht plötzlich... ich kann mich nicht plötzlich..." 

"In Easy verliebt haben?" , beendete Paco den Satz. Ringo sah ihn geschockt an. Paco hatte es tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Normalerweise hätte er sofort alles mögliche behauptet, nur nicht verliebt zu sein, schon gar nicht in Easy. Doch irgendwie konnte er es nicht bestreiten, seine Zunge war wie gelähmt. Doch für Paco schien sein Blick alles zu sagen. "Und warum geht das nicht?" , fragte er weiter.

"Weil... na weil... weil...manche Dinge sind einfach dazu bestimmt sich abzustoßen... wie... wie... wie zwei Magnete. Egal was war ich konnte mich immer darauf verlassen, dass ich ihn hasse und er mich und dass wir... und plötzlich...ach scheiße! Das kann einfach nicht funktionieren." , erwiderte Ringo verzweifelt, ihm gingen langsam die Argumente aus, vor sich selbst und vor Paco. Was musste der auch so dumme Fragen stellen. "Woher weißt du eigentlich?" , fügte er mit verschränkten Armen hinzu, um der Fragerei zu entkommen.

"Ach Ringo." , Paco seufzte , "Das sieht ein Blinder, dass da was zwischen euch läuft." , sagte Paco. "Da läuft gar nichts." , zischte Ringo. Paco verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja klar. "Ringo, kann es sein, dass du einfach nur Angst hast?" , erwiderte Paco. Am liebsten hätte Ringo geschrien: "Ja! Eine verdammte Angst!" , doch natürlich hatte er sich dazu viel zu gut im Griff, war viel zu viele Jahre dran gewöhnt die Fassade aufrecht zu halten. Also kaute er nur nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte weiterhin stur die Wand an.

Paco seufzte erneut. "Falls du doch noch reden willst, du weißt ja wo du mich findest." , sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, kurz bevor er das Bad verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Übrigens Ringo? Überlege mal was passiert wenn man einen Magneten umdreht." Dann ließ er den geschockten Ringo stehen. Der sah ihm nach, als hätte ihn gerade der Blitz getroffen. Magnete. Umdrehen. Anziehung. Verdammt. Hatte Paco gerade ernsthaft die perfekte Metapher für ihre Beziehung gefunden. Moment mal. Beziehung??? Shit.

"Kann es sein, dass du vielleicht einfach nur Angst hast?" , hörte er Pacos Stimme erneut in seinem Kopf. Und was für eine Angst er hatte. Bis vor kurzem hatte er es noch nicht mal vor sich selbst zugeben können, aber wenn er ehrlich war hatten ihn diese Gefühle schon Angst gemacht, ab dem Moment als er erfahren hatte das Easy schwul war. Als er ihn in der Bar getroffen hatte und ihn eigentlich einfach nur ein wenig hatte aufziehen wollen, weil die Gelegenheit einfach zu verlockend gewesen war und weil er ihre kleinen Kabbeleien insgeheim doch irgendwie immer gemocht hatte. Und dann waren sie doch da gesessen und hatten sich unterhalten. Seit dem Abend hatte sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Etwas was zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch für keinen von beiden greifbar gewesen war. 

Es waren kurze Gedanken gewesen, die sich leicht zur Seite hatten schieben lassen, weil er niemals, nicht in einer Millionen Jahre daran gedacht hätte, dass sie sich jemals auf diese Art und Weiße näher kommen würden. Doch seit ihrem Kuss kam sich Ringo vor als hätte man ihn ohne Vorwarnung in eine Achterbahn gesetzt, diese verdammten Gefühle hatten ihn wortwörtlich überrollt. Allerdings fiel es seinem, offenbar mit Endorphinen vollkommen überschütteten Hirn, immer schwerer überhaupt einen Grund zu finden, warum er weiter so tun sollte, als würde ihn Easy nicht vollkommen verrückt machen. Vielleicht war da ja doch eine Chance? 

Nein! Schnell verbot er sich jeglichen Gedanken daran. Er war nicht gut mit Beziehungen - nicht mal mit Freundschaften - und meistens endete es damit, dass er alles kaputt machte. Und die Menschen die ihm nahe kamen, die Menschen die ihm am wichtigsten waren, die er liebte, die verletzte er immer am meisten. "Als wenn Easy sich sowas antun wollen würde. Jemanden der so kompliziert und emotional verkrüppelt und... kaputt ist." , dachte er mit einem Schnauben.

Auch Easy hatte feststellen müssen, dass sich die Arbeit am Büdchen nur so mittelmäßig dafür eignete sich selbst vom zu viel Nachdenken abzuhalten. Immerhin hatte ihm das im Laufe des Tages schon einige Erkenntnisse beschert, allerdings war es sich noch nicht so sicher was er von ihnen halten sollte. Eines stand fest: Es war schon immer hoch her zwischen ihnen gegangen. Da war schon immer diese gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen gewesen. Ein Gefühl den anderen ganz genau zu kennen, genau zu wissen was man sagen musste um exakt den wunden Punkt des anderen zu treffen. Es waren schon immer starke Gefühle, die da im Spiel gewesen waren, ein Wort, ein kleiner Funken hatte immer gereicht um es zwischen ihnen eskalieren zu lassen. Und das tat es jetzt auch noch. "Nur auf eine etwas andere Weise." , schmunzelte Easy im Gedanken.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, musste er sogar zugeben, dass er Ringo schon immer attraktiv gefunden hatte, auch schon lange bevor er gemerkt hatte, dass er schwul war. Und vielleicht hatte er ihn deswegen sogar noch etwas mehr gehasst. Natürlich hatte er es darauf geschoben einfach nur neidisch zu sein, immerhin hatte er keinen perfekten Sixpack vorzuweißen. Hatte gedacht er sei nur eifersüchtig darauf, dass Ringo alle haben konnte - Männer und Frauen - und dann sogar Suji herum gekriegt hatte. Aber vielleicht war es ja von Anfang an, nicht nur Rivalität gewesen, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. 

Er dachte an die Sache mit Valentin und als er ihm von Ringos Gefühlen erzählt hatte, vollkommen überzeugt dass es sein gutes Recht war sich da einzumischen. Obwohl Ringo wirklich aufrichtig in Valentin verliebt gewesen war. Im Nachhinein wusste er gar nicht mehr was ihn daran eigentlich so sehr gestört hatte. "Wahrscheinlich genau das." , dachte er mit einem Seufzen. Wie Ringo sich für Valentin ins Zeug gelegt und ihn unterstützt hatte. Im Grunde genommen, hatte er da schon eine ganz andere Seite an Ringo kennen gelernt. 

Und als ihn dieser dann auch noch bei seinem Coming Out unterstützt hatte, hatte er endgültig gedacht einen anderen Menschen vor sich zu haben. Richard Beckmann konnte doch tatsächlich einfühlsam sein. Denn er hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht, sondern hatte ihm Mut gemacht, hatte plötzlich ganz offen von seinem Coming Out erzählt und dann hatten sie fast die ganze Nacht geredet. 

Doch bis zu ihrem Kuss, hatte er jegliche Gedanken daran, dass es überhaupt eine Option war solche Gefühle für Ringo zu haben, erfolgreich verdrängt. Himmel, bis zu der Sache mit Finn hatte er ja noch nicht mal gedacht, dass Kerle überhaupt eine Option für ihn waren. Doch der Kuss hatte offenbar dazu geführt, dass sie beide nicht mehr in der Lage waren das nun so Offensichtliche zu ignorieren. Waren sie vielleicht einfach nur blind gewesen? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto öfter erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass das ganze vielleicht ja auf irgendeine komische, verdrehte Art und Weise doch irgendwie Sinn ergab. 

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht, saß Ringo am nächsten Morgen am Esstisch und versuchte sich verzweifelt auf die Buchhaltung der Turnhalle zu konzentrieren, irgendwas musste doch schließlich gegen dieses ständige Nachdenken helfen. Doch egal wie oft er sich zwang sich auf die Zahlen zu fokussieren und sämtliche Gedanken an Easy und die dabei aufkommenden Gefühle beiseite zu schieben, es funktionierte nicht. Absolut gar nicht. Ständig schweifte er ab und statt der letzten Monatsbilanz kamen ihm immer wieder Bilder von Easy in den Kopf. 

Easy, wie er ihn angesehen hatte vor ihrem Kuss, so ganz anders, so wie ihn noch nie jemand angeschaut hatte. Ein Blick der ihn vollkommen durchdrungen und irgendetwas ganz tief in ihm berührt hatte. Auch der Kuss, war so anders gewesen, als alles was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Viel intensiver. Andererseits mit Easy war irgendwie schon immer alles intensiver gewesen. Egal ob sie sich gestritten, provoziert geprügelt oder seit neustem geküsst und verführt hatten, sie hatten immer genau gewusst welche Knöpfe sie beim anderen drücken mussten um ihn zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen. Und die Reaktionen hatten es in sich gehabt, immer. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich bei diesem Gedanken ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend einstellte und sich wie von selbst ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. 

"Was grinst du denn so?" , riss ihn KayCs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich grinse nicht." , knurrte er und schlug die Unterlagen zu. KayC hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. "Hmm. Ist klar." ,stichelte sie. Ringo verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf. Er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht den Nerv sich auch noch blöde Sprüche anzuhören. Wortlos stand er auf und ging nach oben. KayC sah ihm triumphierend nach, wenn da nicht mal jemand bis über beide Ohren verliebt war. 

Kurz darauf kam Ringo die Treppe auch schon wieder nach unten, umgezogen und in Sportklamotten. Eine Runde Joggen würde ihm jetzt gut tun, immerhin hatte ihm das bis jetzt immer geholfen den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Allerdings war - wie sollte es auch anders sein - der Zufall mal wieder gegen ihn und so musste er natürlich direkt Easy im Hof über den Weg laufen. Beide blieben wie erstarrt stehen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Keiner von beiden wusste so recht, wie sie miteinander umgehen, geschweige denn was sie sagen sollten. Also schauten sie sich für einen Moment einfach nur an. Ringo fing sich als erstes wieder und wollte schon an Easy vorbei gehen. Doch dann hörte er Easys Stimme: "Ringo, warte mal." 

Er hätte sich nicht umdrehen sollen, hätte einfach weiter laufen sollen, doch er konnte nicht. Nicht wenn Easy so bittend klang, nicht wenn ihn dieser so ansah. Also blieb er stehen, sah zu wie Easy auf ihn zu ging. "Ringo ich... gestern... also... kannst du... können wir... nochmal reden?" , beendete er schließlich seine Frage. Ringo sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur weiter an, doch Easy schien das als Zustimmung zu genügen. "Ähmm... also..." , er schaute sich um, irgendwie kam er sich blöd vor hier einfach so in der Gegend herum zu stehen, solche Dinge besprach man doch nicht mal eben so zwischen Tür und Angel. Sanft nahm er Ringos Arm und zog ihn zu der Bank die im Hof stand.

Ringo war bei der plötzlichen Berührung leicht zusammen gezuckt, ließ sich aber ohne Widerstand von Easy zur Bank ziehen. Easy ließ ihn los und sofort spürte er die Kälte auf seiner Haut, da wo bis vor einer Sekunde noch Easys Hand gelegen war. Insgeheim wünschte sich ein kleiner Teil von ihm, einfach wieder dessen Hand nehmen zu können und seine Finger mit denen des Fotografen zu verschränken. Doch darum ging es hier nicht. Erwartungsvoll und ein bisschen nervös sah er Easy an, der immer noch versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Also ich... ähhhm... der Kuss... ich..." , er brach ab und atmete einmal tief durch. "Du hattest recht." , sagte er dann gefasst. Ringo schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Recht, womit?" , fragte er leise. "Nach dem Kuss auf der Dachterrasse... du hast gesagt es gefällt mir dich zu küssen... du hattest recht." Ringo konnte nicht anders, er musste kurz schmunzeln. "Ich hatte recht, dass ich das mal aus deinem Mund hören würde." , grinste er. "Idiot." , nuschelte Easy und stieß ihm spielerisch den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick lächelten sie sich einfach nur an. 

Dann räusperte sich Easy: "Ringo, der Kuss gestern... ich glaube nicht, dass dir das alles nichts bedeutet... dass ich dir nichts bedeute." , der letzte Teil des Satzes war fast nur noch ein Flüstern, doch Ringo hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Er musste schlucken, nervös starrte er auf seine Füße. "Ringo..." , sagte Easy leise. Vorsichtig rutschte er mit seiner Hand immer weiter zu Ringos, bis sich ihre Finger ganz sachte berührten. Zu seiner Überraschung zog der Jüngere seine Hand nicht weg, im Gegenteil, er kam ebenfalls näher, strich sogar sanft mit dem Daumen über Easys Handrücken. Nur ein Moment, in dem sie wieder alles um sich herum vergaßen. 

Langsam, fast schüchtern blickte Ringo nach oben und verlor sich dann auch schon in Easys Augen, die ihn ansahen mit so viel Gefühl, dass ihm schon wieder die Knie weich wurden. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt nach vorne gelehnt, hätte sich einfach in Easys Arme fallen lassen, einfach dieser verdammten Anziehung nachgegeben, doch stattdessen kratzte er sein letztes bisschen Selbstkontrolle zusammen und zwang sich den Blick von Easy zu lösen.

"Easy... es tut mir leid." , seine Stimme war rau und heißer. Sofort war Easys Hand wieder weg und Ringo fühlte einen kleinen Stich in seiner Brust. Trotzdem sprach er weiter: "Ich kann sowas einfach nicht. Es ist besser so, glaub mir." Er brauchte Easy nicht anzusehen um die Verletztheit in dessen Augen zu sehen. "Warum Ringo?" , kam es mit erstickter Stimme von Easy. "Weil..." , ihm brach die Stimme weg, als er Easys Blick auffing, traurig, enttäuscht. 

"Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass da nichts zwischen uns ist. Dass du es nicht auch gespürt hast. Dass es dich nicht genauso erwischt hat wie mich." , sagte Easy aufgebracht und sah seinen Gegenüber direkt an. Ringo sagte nichts, starrte Easy nur an, wie gelähmt unfähig auch nur ein einziges Wort heraus zu bringen. Hatte ihm Easy gerade gesagt, dass er in ihn verliebt war? Hatte er. 

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. "Du bist so ein Feigling, Richard Beckmann." , sagte Easy schließlich hart, als Ringo immer noch nichts gesagt hatte und stand auf. Zurück blieb ein überforderter Ringo. Es war eine Sache Easy zu küssen oder darüber nachzudenken ob dieser eventuell auch Gefühle für ihn haben könnte. Es war eine ganz andere Sache es zu wissen. Und irgendwie hatte ihm das erneut den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. 

Und aus irgendeinem Grund schlug der Schock und die Panik plötzlich fast in eine Art Wut um. Warum musste der Typ auch alles komplizierter machen, warum musste er ständig seine Nähe suchen um mit ihm zu reden, obwohl ihn schon die bloße Anwesenheit dieses Mistkerls um den Verstand brachte. Warum hatte er nicht schon beim ersten mal aufgegeben, warum verdammt musste er so stur sein?! Warum kämpfte er um ihn, obwohl er mit Sicherheit der Letzte war der das verdient hatte. 

Und vor allem wie zum Teufel sollte er so gegen seine Gefühle ankämpfen? Wie sollte er Easy klar machen, dass es viel besser für ihn wäre wenn sie dem was zwischen ihnen war nicht nach gaben, wenn er doch wusste, dass Easy ihn wollte, dass er tatsächlich eine Chance hatte, dass tatsächlich jemand so bekloppt war sich in ihn zu verlieben. Und das war der Moment in dem sich schließlich wieder der berühmte Schalter in seinem Kopf umlegte und er Easy hinterher stapfte. Ins Haus, die Treppe nach oben, bis zur Haustür der 2er WG und jeder Schritt brachte ihn mehr in Rasche, als wären plötzlich sämtliche Sicherungen in seinem Kopf durch gebrannt. Alle Emotionen quollen einfach so aus ihm heraus.

Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und sah Easy der ihn erschrocken anschaute. "Warum verdammt nochmal machst du das?!" Ein verwirrter Blick von Easy. "Warum konnte nicht einfach alles beim alten bleiben, hmm?! Früher war alles so einfach. Früher konnte ich dich einfach hassen. Und jetzt? Du machst alles so viel komplizierter! Diese ganzen verdammten Gefühle. Das war alles nicht geplant! Das macht absolut keinen Sinn. Du bringt alles durcheinander. Alles! Einfach so. Weißt du eigentlich wie wahnsinnig mich das macht?! Wie wahnsinnig du mich machst?! Und dann sagst du einfach... dann machst du einfach... du kannst das doch nicht wollen! Du kannst mich nicht wollen! Warum tust du dir das überhaupt an?" , heftig atmend brach Ringo ab und nahm zum ersten Mal Easy Blick wahr. Denn dessen Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sich mit jedem von Ringos Worten mehr von erschrocken zu amüsiert gewandelt. 

Ringo hatte mit Wut gerechnet, hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie sich streiten würden. Allerdings nicht damit, dass Easy ihn einfach nur mit einem wissendem Lächeln ansehen würde, ganz ruhig mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen, das ihm gänzlich den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. "Was?" , fragte er irritiert. "Ist das deine Art 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen?" , grinste Easy. 

"Nein. Ja... Ich... also so direkt... Vielleicht?" , Ringo sah ihn verlegen an. Er realisierte erst jetzt was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte und wie er es gesagt hatte. Easy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Richard Beckmann, du bist der größte Idiot Kölns." Und dann küsste er ihn und Ringo fühlte sich als würde jemand Glückshormone durch jede Zelle seines Körpers jagen. Zum Teufel mit vernünftig, das hier war so viel besser als dieses bescheuerte Nachdenken. Auch Easy fühlte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch Loopings fliegen, genoss das angenehme Prickeln, dass sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, als Ringo mit einem wohligen Seufzen, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn zurück küsste.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit standen sie da, hielten sich einfach nur fest, völlig versunken in diesem Kuss. Doch dann löste sich Ringo: "Easy..." "Wenn du jetzt wieder abhaust..." , drohte Easy. "Nein. Ich... Easy ich bin nicht gut mit Beziehungen... Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht mal eine richtige Beziehung, ich hab sie immer kaputt gemacht. Und das mit dir das ist so-" , sagte er fast schüchtern. "Anders? Besonders? Intensiv? Überwältigend? Beängstigend?" , unterbrach ihn Easy. Der Jüngere nickte. "Ringo." , er nahm vorsichtig Ringos Hände in seine, "Glaubst du für mich ist das nicht alles total verrückt? Glaubst du ich hab nicht auch Angst? Ich meine wir beide, das kann nur schief gehen." , lächelte er. 

"Easy, du bist mir zu wichtig, dass... ich weiß doch gar nicht... willst du dir das wirklich antun?" , fragte Ringo schüchtern. "Ja, will ich." , antwortete Easy ohne zu zögern und strich zärtlich über Wange des Jüngeren, sah ihn liebevoll an, "Das Leben ist zu kurz um diese Gefühle zu ignorieren. Oder glaubst du nach den letzten Tagen ernsthaft, dass wir überhaupt eine Chance hätten das zu kontrollieren." Ringo lächelte ihn unsicher an. "Nein." , grinste er schließlich, langsam wich die Anspannung von ihm. "Du fällst ja bei jeder Gelegenheit über mich her." , stichelte er. "Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung. Du konntest dich doch genauso wenig zurück halten." , lachte Easy und zog Ringo noch enger zu sich. 

"Hmm... ist das so..." , sagte er verführerisch, bevor er mit einem Lächeln, seine Lippen auf die von Easy presste und ihn erneut innig küsste. "Ich glaube das bedarf noch weiterer Tests." , grinste er zwischen zwei Küssen. "Na dann." , erwiderte Easy, ebenfalls mit einem verführerischen Blick, bevor er Ringo kurzerhand an der Hand nahm und in sein Zimmer zog, aus dem sie so schnell nicht wieder heraus kommen sollten.


	6. Chapter 6

Ringo wachte auf, weil ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien, langsam öffnete er die Augen und streckte sich erst mal genüsslich. Er fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um. Als er Easy sah, der immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihm lag, musste er lächeln. Die letzte Nacht, der letzte Tag, war so... schön gewesen, zärtlich und liebevoll und voller Emotionen. So anders und neu und doch seltsam vertraut. Sie hatten die Nähe zu einander so sehr genossen, endlich ohne die Ungewissheit zwischen ihnen, endlich ohne das ganze Nachdenken und Hinterfragen. Es fühlte sich so gut an endlich zusammen zu sein und zu wissen, dass es nicht nur ein Moment war, der gleich vorbei sein könnte. 

Sie hatten auch noch viel geredet. Okay dazwischen hatten sie auch reichlich geknutscht und noch viel mehr gekuschelt, aber es hatte so gut getan endlich darüber zu sprechen, wie sehr diese dämliche Flasche ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. 

"Ringo, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken." , hatte Easy gesagt, als der Jüngere erneut Zweifel an seiner Beziehungsfähigkeit geäußert hatte. "Pass auf, wenn dir irgendetwas zu viel wird, dann sagst du mir es einfach, okay? Ich bin doch jetzt da." Noch immer lief ihn ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an diese Worte dachte. "Ich bin da." , das hatte schon lange niemand mehr zu ihm gesagt. Mindestens genau so lange war es her, dass sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte hinter seine meterdicken Mauern zu sehen oder ihn jemand einfach nur im Arm gehalten hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er geliebt wurde und zwar einfach so wie er war.

Ringo schaute Easy immer noch verliebt an, als dieser blinzelte und die Augen aufschlug. "Hey." , lächelte Ringo. "Du bist noch da." , murmelte Easy verschlafen. "Na klar. Ich hab doch gesagt ich lass dich nicht mehr los.", erwiderte er und wie um das zu beweisen, zog er den Älteren an sich und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Easy lachte nur und küsste seinen Freund überschwänglich. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich als würde sein Herz vor Glück regelrecht überströmen.

"Du, ich könnte eigentlich ne Dusche vertragen." , sagte Easy, nach einer Weile, in der sie nur weiter gekuschelt und es genossen hatten, frisch verliebt zu sein. "Vergiss es, du bleibst bei mir." , protestierte Ringo, der so gar keine Motivation verspürte sich von Easy zu lösen und seinen Freund, der eigentlich gerade aufstehen wollte nachdrücklich fest hielt. "Hmm und ich dachte du könntest vielleicht mit kommen. Man soll ja schließlich Wasser sparen, wegen Umwelt und so, du weißt schon..." , sagte Easy mit einem zweideutigen Augenzwinkern und einem eindeutig verführerischen Unterton. "Hmm." , machte Ringo. "Unter diesen Umständen..." , antwortete Ringo, nun ebenfalls grinsend und zog Easy in einen erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er ihn frei gab.

"Wusste übrigens gar nicht, dass du so ein Kuschler bist." , lachte Easy und öffnete die Zimmertür. "Das war nur weil... weil du immer die Decke geklaut hast." , erwiderte Ringo und wurde leicht rot. Er kam Easy, der bereits im Gang stand, hinterher. "Ist klar." , sagte Easy und drehte sich um. Er sah Ringo verliebt an. "Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass du hoffnungslos verliebt in mich bist." , sagte er lächelnd und zog den Jüngeren an der Hüfte zu sich heran. Ringo grinste verlegen, er legte seine Arme um Easys Nacken. "Vielleicht." , flüsterte er und küsste Easy erneut. Dieser grinste und zog seinen Freund dann schnell weiter ins Bad.

Die beiden, waren viel zu beschäftigt miteinander gewesen um Tobias zu entdecken, der die ganze Zeit in der halb geöffneten Tür seines Zimmers gestanden und alles, mit ungläubigem und leicht irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck, mit angesehen hatte. Sie bemerkten auch nicht wie dieser kurz darauf die Wohnung verließ, was sein bester Freund und sein Halbbruder da unter der Dusche trieben, wollte er nämlich gar nicht so genau wissen. Da frühstückte er doch lieber drüben in der WG. Unglaublich ein Richard Beckmann, der offen zu gab total verliebt zu sein und dann auch noch gerne kuschelte. "Verrückt." , dachte er kopfschüttelnd. 

Ringo und Easy standen wenig später ebenfalls vor der Tür der WG. Fragend blickte Easy seinen Freund an, er war nicht sicher wie und wann sie ihren Freunden von ihnen erzählen sollten. Man konnte ja schlecht einfach ins Wohnzimmer platzen und sagen: "Hey übrigens, mein ehemaliger Erzfeind und ich sind jetzt zusammen." Doch als Easy schon die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt Ringo ihn zurück. Er griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie sanft, dann verschränkte er wie selbstverständlich ihre Finger miteinander. "So, jetzt." , sagte er leise. Easy blickte ihn einmal mehr verliebt an. Er drückte nochmals Ringos Hand, gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass es okay für ihn war. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sie traten Hand in Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

Doch obwohl die gesamte Meute anwesend war, interessierte sich keiner für die beiden. Sie saßen nämlich alle am Tisch und diskutierten lautstark. "Yes! Wette gewonnen." "Nein Elli, du hast gesagt 2 Wochen." "Moment, ich habe gesagt höchstens zwei Wochen, also hatte ich auch recht!" "Tobias, bist du dir sicher, dass sie auch wirklich fest zusammen sind?" , hörten sie ihre Freunde angeregt argumentieren. Es klang fast so als hätten sie auf sie gewettet. Natürlich hatten sie das.

"War es echt so offensichtlich?" , flüsterte Ringo. "Anscheinend." , Easy zuckte mit den Schultern. Noch immer nahm keiner von den beiden Notiz. "Apropos Wette... steht es jetzt eigentlich 6:5 oder 6:6?" , fragte er frech grinsend. "Von wegen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere steht es 7:5 - für mich." , erwiderte Easy ebenfalls mit einem provokanten Grinsen im Gesicht. "Vergiss es. Ich fordere Revanche." , sagte Ringo in einem fordernden und doch verführerischen Ton. "Ach schon wieder. Dann musst du dich aber etwas anstrengen." , antwortete Easy und sah Ringo mit funkelnden Augen an. "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein." , raunte Ringo und dann nahm er Easys Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn, einfach so, mitten im Wohnzimmer, vor all ihren Freunden. 

Diese hatten die beiden mittlerweile, endlich mal bemerkt und starrten sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Freude und leichtem Unglauben an. "Was? Ihr wisst es ja anscheinend eh schon alle." , sagte Ringo, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um Easy. "Wir wünschen euch noch viel Spaß beim Wetten ausdiskutieren." , grinste Easy frech, bevor beide, wie als wäre nichts besonderes geschehen, lachend die Treppe hinauf in Ringos Zimmer verschwanden. 

Der Rest der WG blickte ihnen nur sprachlos nach, ausgerechnet diese beiden, so glücklich und verliebt zu sehen, war schon ein surrealer Anblick. Aber auf irgendeine Art, war es irgendwie auch genau richtig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen, lasst mir gerne eine Review da. :)  
> LG Persephone


End file.
